


雪中送炭

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO
Summary: 写了一个后续，大概还会有一个后续的车。





	1. Chapter 1

紘的备长炭很少能卖到东京，所以难得一次他便自己开着车去了东京，在六本木搬货的时候，他第一次看到了那个男人。他之所以多看了他两眼，是因为他牵着的小男孩扒在橱窗上不肯离去，而男人只是站在一旁，什么都没说，也没有回应孩子望向他的渴望的眼神。紘忍不住有些同情那个男孩便多看了两眼，男人发现了他，对他笑了笑。  
他搬完了货开车去了附近的拉面店吃饭，逼仄的小饭馆里站满了人，他终于找到了位置，面前摆上了一碗热气腾腾的拉面。突然他被挤了一下，听到有人叫他。“嘿。”他从面碗里抬起头，看到了一个男人，向着他有些讨好地笑着，“刚刚在商场里见过。”他皱了皱眉，想起，是刚刚那个男人，他下意识地看了看男人的身边，那个孩子已经不在了。“孩子呢？”“他妈妈接回去了。”“哦。”紘没再说什么，继续吃面。  
“我叫南云光一。”对方在狭窄的空间里艰难地伸出了手。“我叫紘。”他只是点了点头。“我看你只有一个人，不如让我去你那里帮工吧。”  
“不必了吧。我并不是常在东京。”“不在东京也好。我做些体力活就行。”  
紘有些困扰，但他不大擅长应付这样的死缠烂打，这个男人的笑容又有些莫名的迷惑性，他还是让他上了车。“离东京很远的，你真的不后悔？”“不后悔。”对方几乎没有犹豫地说，笑得无比轻松的看着车窗外。紘只能摇摇头。  
妻子对再雇一个帮手的事情倒没什么意见，紘便把他安顿在了烧炭的屋子隔壁的小屋里。  
第二天清早他便带着南云去了树林。“平日里不过就是砍树，烧炭，送货。很简单的工作。你就从砍树开始吧。”他给了光一电锯，便去一边看看树，不成想，南云一路跟着他走了过来。两人便也没说什么，一直在树林里走动着。  
“你不累吗？” 紘问。“不累。”南云笑着说。“不累那就把这颗树砍了吧。”他指了指面前的树，“总要让我见见你能不能做事吧？”于是树林了响起了电锯的噪音，南云有些不得要领的样子让紘忍不住笑了起来。终于，那棵树倒了地，噪音停止，南云将锯子扔在了地上，“真难啊！”“后悔了吗？”“不，不后悔的。南云又露出了那样的微笑，带着些暧昧又带着些自然的轻松。“那把这棵树锯成小段搬到下面去吧。”  
说着紘便背着手走下了山，忍不住笑了笑。  
烧炭并不是轻松的工作，需要一遍一遍地将木材在火中烧过又拿出，直到那新鲜的树木里所有的水分都消失殆尽，而植物的香气却能恰当而完整地残留。他也说不清，他是不是喜欢这样的工作，只是一直都在做，便就这样做了下去。妻子在不远的镇上上班，孩子在上课，他习惯了这样和木炭一起度过寂静的时光。  
“弄好了。”他的寂静在这一刻被打断，就像生生被刀截去的树木的断面一般干净利落。那个男人捧着木材走进了狭小的烧炭的屋子，额头上有渗出的薄薄的汗水。“放在那边吧。”他指了指旁边的木柴堆，“把那里的木头都劈小吧。”  
“唉？”男人歪着头问了一声。“你说的体力活，便派体力活给你。不想做的话，今天就把你送回东京也好。” 紘烧着木头，装作十分漫不经心地说着。对方笑了笑，仿佛识破了他的诡计一样，拿起了一边的斧子开始劈柴。  
中午他去家里做了简单的三明治和水一起拿到工作室，“休息一下，吃个中饭吧。”他把三明治递到南云的手上，坐在一旁吃了起来。对方也擦了擦手，坐在一边开吃。看上去是真的饿了，吃得有些狼吞虎咽的架势，紘笑了一声。  
“为什么一定要来这里做工，东京没得做吗？”对方没有回答。“孩子还那么小，你妻子一个人能行？”  
“能行的，我大部分时候都不在的。”南云抬起头喝了口水，“就是因为不想回家所以来这里。”  
紘有些惊讶，这个人在说出这样不负责任的话时，脸上却还能摆出一副十分自洽甚至惹人怜爱的神情，真是十分的奇妙。“真的能行？”  
“没问题的。”对方信誓旦旦地说，像是他自己在为自己作保似的，“这些年一直都是这样。”  
紘没再说什么。这毕竟是南云的家事。与他并无关系。做到有一日这个人要走，似乎，也并没有太大的关系。只是没想到，一晃南云光一在这里做工竟做了有一个月了。  
入冬之后，一日妻子带着孩子回了娘家，临走前交代紘，“他一个人这么冷的天，你晚上叫他来家里吃饭吧，我都准备好了。”“知道了。”他有些不耐烦地笑着推着妻子往外走。“不要这么不耐烦，等我回来有你好受的。”“知道啦。”他凑到妻子的耳边，说了句体己的话，妻子娇嗔地打了他一下，便走了。人一走，这房子就冷清了下来，在这大雪的天气里显得过分空旷了些。他想了想，便穿了外套去工作室找南云去了。  
“光一桑，来家里吃饭吧。雪这么大，屋里暖和一些。”等他反应过来，他已经推开门自然地走进了南云那逼仄的小屋里，隔壁工作室烧着的炭火的温度隔着墙壁十分不均匀地在空气中摇摆着，坐在那小床上的南云与他之间的距离似乎过分近了些。对方抬起头正对着他的眼睛：“那炭怎么办，今天这批还有一会儿才能烧好吧。” 紘侧过头，像是看着一墙之隔的炭火一样，“大概快了吧，最后一次了。我去看看。”  
他便推开门去了烧炭的房间，南云也跟了过来。  
他拿起工具在火堆里拨弄着那已接近完成的备长炭，在烈火中缓慢而笨拙地翻滚。突然南云微微有些凉意的手覆上了他的手，“我来吧。” 笑得自然而妥帖。紘把手抽出来，转头，南云的脸和他的咫尺之距让他忽得有些紧张，便很快站起身来。“再烧5分钟就好了，烧好了便来屋里吧。”他便匆匆出了门。  
他和妻子已经很久没有做过了，他走在雪地里突然想起了这件事。婚姻走到如此的年生而孩子又正值青春期之后，做爱似乎都快成了无关紧要的事情一样。上一次醉酒的妻子扑在自己的身上却被来访的老友打断了节奏，从此似乎便再也没找到时机一样，两人每日都在各自的位置上奔忙。今天妻子走的时候他说给她的玩笑话，大抵是想在这次回来之后与她再找回一些激情。这是他隐秘的愿望，但他并不知道妻子的想法。  
倒是南云在婚姻里显得格外轻松似的。他自顾自地笑了笑摇了摇头，把妻子准备好的饭菜都热好放在了桌上，这是南云推开了门。“喝酒吗，光一桑。”对方笑着点了点头。  
于是两个男人就在这大雪的天气坐在暖桌旁喝了个大醉。  
“呐，这都要年末了，你不回家吗？” 紘过去揽住了南云的肩膀，问他。“说不清，老婆可能不让回。”“什么？”“孩子不喜欢我，因为我爱在外面找女人，孩子他妈自然也不喜欢我，但她离不得我。”  
紘听到一下弹开，又用力拍了拍南云的肩膀，“你怎么能这样呢？”  
“说不清，刺激吧大概，你没有尝试过吗。”南云说着凑了过来，距离又只有让人心脏漏一拍一样的近了。紘有些愣住了，都不知道躲开了，南云笑了笑，离开了。  
“一看就是从来没有去外面找过女人。”  
“那，那是自然的。”  
“男人呢？”  
“那自然也是没有的，你都在问些什么。” 紘笑着又喝了一杯。  
“你看我怎么样？”南云半似开玩笑又半似认真地问了一句。  
紘没有回答，只是笑了笑，因为他不知道该对方是什么意思，喝了酒说的话到底不能全信。南云向来就是一个说话半真半假的浪荡儿。  
吃完饭，他留了南云在家里住，“大冷的天，就不要再出去了。”  
于是他洗了碗，南云在里面洗澡。他并未多想南云刚刚说出的提议，但他又突然回想起妻子平常在这里洗碗时的背影，心中一动。今天是怎么了。他摇了摇头，大概是中午和妻子说的那句话的原因吧。这时南云洗了出来，光着身子只围了毛巾在腰间。  
“真是，都忘记给你睡衣了。马上啊。” 紘放下碗去柜子里拿出了干净的衣物递给南云。南云便在他面前脱掉了毛巾穿起了衣服，紘不知为何觉得耳根有些热。“光一桑麻烦你铺一下布团了，我去洗澡了。”  
“好的。”南云笑着看着他。  
紘洗完澡关了灯便进了被子，南云已在一边睡下了，他也觉得很累了。  
男人睡在身边的热气到底和女人是不同的，那肉体就像是在燃烧的炭火一样持续地发着热，火苗都要烧到了他的脸上似的。他想着翻了个身。突然南云的手搭上了他的腰，也带着那样火一样的热度，他想将那手臂拿开，但还没等他动作，那手已经探进了他的睡衣里，那因做着体力劳动而粗糙的手指轻轻地划过他的小腹，仿佛能留下一条混合这热度的痕迹一样。  
对方的另一只手臂制止了他又想要翻身的举动，而那刚刚在还在他小腹的手指已经来到了他的睡裤，越过两层布料，握住了他的阴茎。这一刻，他感到一股热气直冲上了他的脑子，他甚至都说不出话来，又或是他不知道此刻他有什么抗拒一场性爱的理由。“放松吧。”他听到对方在他耳边轻轻地说了一句，那只手便撸动起了他的阴茎，高潮来的缓慢而热烈。男人的手和女人到底是不同的，那粗糙的手掌皮肤，合适的频率，甚至对龟头点到为止的刺激，连同贴在后背的火热的胸膛隔着布料肌肤相摩擦的节奏，都是来自男人间对于性事的共识一般的舒适。高潮终于还是来临了，他有一种久违的性爱带来的舒适的感觉。  
他终于还是翻身过去，看到南云的意味深长的笑脸，“不错吧？”紘没有说什么，去解开了南云身上睡衣的扣子，自己的睡衣穿在他身上有些微微的宽大，纽扣也不是那么好解开，他有了些微微的不耐烦。对方似乎察觉了出来便自己用手解开了自己的衣服，脱去了身上的衣物。紘便把手贴上了那刚刚还贴在他后背的健壮的胸肌，翻身压在了南云身上，吻着他肌肉线条良好的脖颈和肩膀。  
也不知道是借着酒劲还是久违的性爱让他变得大胆起来，他起身离开了那个男人去抽屉里拿出已经快要蒙尘的安全套，脱掉衣服，把南云翻了过去，然后进入了他。“紘桑是第一次和男人做吧，这么，熟练吗。”南云的话被他突然地进攻打断了一下，但那个人还是笑着把话说完了。“男人还是女人，性就是性，不是吗。”他凑到南云的耳边轻轻地说，然后握住了南云已经硬挺的阴茎。这次他先走到了高潮，但他还是继续了动作直到对方也到达了同样的地方。  
他从南云身上翻到了一边躺着，果然是太久没做爱了吧。他忍不住笑了。南云这时凑了上来，“再来一次？”  
妻子没有回来的那几天，他们几乎每天晚上都像默认似的开始做爱。男人的躯体在身下的感觉让紘觉得有一种莫名的新鲜感却又像是久违的体验。大雪的天气在温暖的屋子这样做爱，紘觉得已经算是别样的奢侈了，这是他想象过的和妻子应该有的时光，但却从没有过。  
妻子回来前的最后一晚，两人依旧喝酒做爱。一阵缱绻之后两人躺在地上。  
“今晚再做一次吧。”南云说。  
“啊？”  
“明晚就没有办法做了吧。”  
“这倒是。”紘突然反应过来似的点了点头，“这就是出轨的感觉？”  
“大概。”南云笑着说，“刺激吗？”  
紘歪了歪头：“还好。那天晚上你说的时候我并不觉得你是当真。”  
“我们还是不要说这些了吧。”  
南云欺身上来，吻了他，第一次。  
紘翻身将南云压在身下。那就再做一次吧。  
他抬起南云的腰，将自己的阴茎送进了南云的身体，南云的阴茎抵在他的小腹上，他看着南云的眼睛，觉得里面有些哀伤。他没有多想。毕竟性只是性。  
妻子回来那日是个晴天，看着晒在院子里的被子和床单，她娇嗔地推了紘一下。“那么急？”紘没说什么，只是揽着她，笑了笑，吻了吻她的耳垂。  
他知道，今晚他终于可以将这柔软而小巧的身躯拥入怀中了。  
他没有注意南云在他们身后掐灭了烟头，苦涩地笑了。

该回家了吧。南云光一想。


	2. 雨夜红伞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写了一个后续，大概还会有一个后续的车。

东京的雨到了一个季节就会下得没完没了一样。  
南云光一想着撑开了那把红色的伞，从这把伞的主人家走了出来。  
刚刚应该是被那小子看到了吧，他跑过去走到了这把红色的伞下，也是跑向另外一个女人的样子。他掏出打火机，打了好几下，潮湿的天气下，点根烟都显得费劲。他决定去喝一杯。  
霓虹斑驳的街上就算是雨夜也挤满了上班族，一个个醉酒之后东倒西歪地撑着透明雨伞倒显得他格外突出似的，于是他决定随便选一家店进去就是了。这时他听到有人叫了他的名字。“光一桑。”  
他有些意外地转过头去，看到了紘。  
“还真是巧，来东京好像总能遇到你。”对方有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“还真是啊。”他站在店家的台阶上收起了伞。  
“你这把红色雨伞，太惹眼了，一下就看到你了。”紘的话里有些莫名的歉意，南云不知道是自己多想还是真的。毕竟距离他从紘那里不辞而别已经两年的光景了。  
“那进来一起喝一杯吧。”他笑着发出邀请。  
对方迟疑了一下，便走上前来，两人撩起帘子走进了屋里。  
在第一杯啤酒杯放在桌上以前，他们没有说一句话。南云光一看着对面有些坐立不安的紘突然觉得有些好笑。于是在紘把第一杯端上桌的啤酒想要放在他面前时，他故意用手碰到了紘，对方有些本能的瑟缩，但似乎又并没有那么惊讶。  
“紘桑的炭烧得可还顺利？”  
“顺利的。烧炭无非就是那样。”  
他们又说了些有的没的，紘的孩子，光一的孩子，他们的婚姻。  
“呐，这把伞也是从别的女人家拿出来的。”他的眼光落在了支在门口的红色雨伞上。  
“你还是这样。”喝了些酒的紘放松了下来，笑着说了一句，“我是不能这样的。”  
“你现在还是很少来东京？”  
“是呀，我的炭总之还是很少卖到东京来。”  
“那今晚不用回去吗？”南云光一看似不经意地说了一句，抬了抬眼看了看对面的男人。  
紘没有看他，只是用手在布满水珠的啤酒杯上划了划，“这次有几家店，所以要在东京住一晚。”  
“哦。这样。”南云光一也没再说什么。  
结了账两人走出了店门。  
“我送你去住的地方吧，你没有伞。”  
紘没说什么只是点了点头。于是两人撑着这把红色的雨伞，十分瞩目地走在已然空无一人的街上。走了也不知道多少条街，紘像是要说什么刚要开口，南云便把他拽到了旁边的一条小巷里，把对方重重地挤到了墙上然后吻了他。这种情欲就像这雨一样找上了他，和这个人一起走在一把伞下是他完全难以抗拒的事情，他想着，然后紧紧地用自己的嘴唇封住对方的呼吸。他知道他们其实很少接吻，但是这个时刻，他只想这么做。  
他终于放过了紘，手里撑着的伞也终于摆正了位置。南云光一只是笑了笑，紘靠在墙上看着他，也笑了。  
“我其实只是想说，我到了。你没必要那么急。”  
“是吗？”他挑了挑嘴角。  
“真是拿你没办法。” 紘凑上前吻了他一下，“快两年了。我都忘了这件事有多刺激了。走吧。” 紘在他耳边轻轻地说。


End file.
